


The Poetic Bus Driver and The 60s Guy Look Alike

by Yulaty



Series: The Poetic Bus Driver and The 60s Guy Look Alike [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: One-Sided Attraction, Slow Build
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: เขาใช้เวลาเพียงสั้น ๆ ในการทำให้ผมจดจำ ก่อนจะหายตัวไปนาน ๆ จนผมคิดถึงแทบขาดใจก็กลับมา





	

เขาใช้เวลาเพียงสั้น ๆ ในการทำให้ผมจดจำ ก่อนจะหายตัวไปนาน ๆ จนผมคิดถึงแทบขาดใจก็กลับมา

 

.

 

เขาเป็นผู้ชาย โครงหน้าออกทางละติน อาจจะลูกครึ่ง ไม่รู้สิ ไม่เคยได้ยินเสียง ไม่รู้ว่าพูดสำเนียงไหน เขามีส่วนสูงตามมาตรฐาน แต่งตัวให้บรรยากาศอย่างกับหลุดออกมาจากยุคหกศูนย์ ผมหยักศกกระเซอะกระเซิง เหมือนว่าเจ้าตัวจะปลงตกกับมันแล้วว่าถึงหวีไปก็ไม่ได้เรียบร้อยขึ้น ใต้ตาปรากฏรอยคล้ำเข้ม สะพายเคสกีต้าร์ที่ดูท่าทางจะมีอายุพอสมควร คงผ่านร้อนหนาวมาด้วยกันมาก หรือบางทีเขาก็อาจเป็นแค่คนไม่ค่อยรักษาของ นั่นคือสิ่งที่ผมสังเกตเห็นเมื่อเวลาเจ็ดนาฬิกาสี่สิบนาที เวลานี้ที่ป้ายนี้เสมอ

 

เขาไม่เคยมากับใครหรือคุยกับใคร ไม่แตะต้องโทรศัพท์มือถือหรือแม้แต่จะอ่านพ็อคเก็ตบุ๊คสักเล่ม เขามักจะมองออกไปนอกหน้าต่าง แขนรั้งเคสกีต้าร์และกระเป๋าสะพายสีน้ำตาลแนบตัว ผมนึกสงสัยหลายครั้งว่าในนั้นมีอะไร แต่ก็ไม่เคยได้คำตอบเลย เขาไม่เคยหยิบอะไรออกมา หรือใส่อะไรลงไปในกระเป๋าใบนั้นเลย

 

เครื่องดนตรีอันมีรูปทรงชัดเจนนั่นเป็นเบาะแสเดียวให้ผมได้สืบค้นเรื่องราวเกี่ยวกับผู้ชายคนนั้น

 

เขาอาจจะเป็นนักดนตรี  
หรืออาจเป็นคนที่อยากเป็นนักดนตรี

 

.

 

บางทีผมก็สงสัยว่าเขามีอยู่จริงหรือเป็นแค่คนในจินตนาการของผม ผมไม่เคยเห็นเขาที่อื่นมาก่อน นอกจากที่ป้ายรอรถประจำทางตรงนี้แล้ว ก็เหมือนกับว่าเขาไม่ได้มีตัวตนอยู่ที่ไหนอีกเลย

 

ผมสงสัย ว่าจะมีใครสังเกตเห็นเขาเหมือนกับที่ผมเห็นหรือเปล่า

 

.

 

คำแรกที่ผมได้ยินจากปากเขา มันเป็นคำสบถ  
ขี้หงุดหงิดจริงเชียว สะดุดนิดหน่อยก็นั่งหน้าบึ้งตลอดทาง แผ่รังสีน่ากลัวจนไม่มีใครกล้ามองหรือเข้าใกล้ อาจจะเจอเรื่องไม่ดีมา ผมเดาเล่นเรื่อยเปื่อยอย่างทุกวัน ก่อนจะรวบรวมสมาธิกลับมาอยู่กับตัวแล้วตั้งใจขับรถ วันนี้ติดขัดนิดหน่อยด้วยอุบัติเหตุไม่คาดฝันจากเลนข้าง ๆ แย่จริง ผมมองภาพความเสียหายแล้วเหลือบมองกระจก

 

สีหน้าของเขายังเหมือนเดิม ยังดูง่วงและไร้เรี่ยวแรงเหมือนเดิม  
ผมอยากให้เขาพักบ้าง แต่ในวินาทีถัดมาก็เปลี่ยนใจ เพราะนั้นหมายความว่าผมจะไม่ได้เจอเขา

 

.

 

วันนี้เขาไม่ได้สวมโค้ท ร่างกายท่อนบนมีเพียงเชิ้ตสีเทาเข้ม ไม่หนาเท่าไหร่ และไม่น่าจะมีอะไรมากไปกว่านั้น สีหน้าบ่งบอกถึงความเหนื่อยหน่าย ก็คงเป็นอย่างนั้น เพราะผ่านไปสามป้ายถัดจากที่เขาขึ้นมา เขาก็หลับ หลับสนิทจนสุดสาย ไม่มีสายเรียกเข้าให้เขาสะดุ้งตื่นตกใจ และร้อนรนรีบรุดลงไปจากรถ ไม่มีอะไรหรือใครรบกวนการนอนของเขาได้เลย เป็นเรื่องน่าแปลกใจ และในขณะที่ผมกำลังคิดว่า หากเขายังหลับจนกระทั่งสุดสายจะทำอย่างไรดีนั้นเอง เขาก็ตื่น ยกมือป้องปากหาวก่อนจะเลิกคิ้วเมื่อเห็นทัศนียภาพไม่คุ้นตา เกิดเสียง‘ปั่ก’เบา ๆ เมื่อเขาทิ้งตัวใส่เบาะ เจ็บไหมล่ะนั่น ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน อาจจะเจ็บ อาจจะไม่รู้สึกเพราะมัวนึกกังวลเรื่องอื่นอยู่ ตอนนี้เกือบจะเก้านาฬิกาแล้ว สายแล้ว อาจจะไปทำงานไม่ทัน เขาจะทำยังไงกันนะ กลับบ้าน ไปที่อื่น หรือยังไงก็กลับไปลงป้ายที่เคยลงทุกวัน

 

เขาไม่ปล่อยให้ผมสงสัยนาน เขาลงที่ป้ายถัดไป

 

.

 

_You’re so high._  
You said you want to die.  
You're going to fly,  
in the sky where he belongs. 

 

.

 

ครั้งเดียวที่ผมพบเขาข้างนอก เขานั่งเมาร้องไห้อยู่ในมุมของบาร์ที่ผมไปประจำ ตรงหน้ามีเบียร์หลายขวด แล้วก็เหล้าที่พร่องไปกว่าครึ่งแล้วอีกหนึ่ง ผมมองเขาเงียบ ๆ บทสนทนาของคนข้าง ๆ กับบาร์เทนเดอร์ไม่ได้เข้าสู่โสตประสาทของผมเลย เสียงเพลงก็ด้วย ผมได้ยินแต่เสียงสะอึกสะอื้นเขา แม้ว่ามันจะเป็นแค่คลื่นจาง ๆ ท่ามกลางความวุ่นวาย แต่ผมก็ได้ยินมันชัดเจนและรู้สึกเจ็บร้าวในอกขึ้นมาอย่างบอกไม่ถูก ผมคิดว่าถึงเขาจะไม่ค่อยแสดงสีหน้าอื่นนอกจากเบื่อหน่าย แต่แบบนั้นก็คงดีกว่าร้องไห้แบบนี้

 

เขาร้องไห้เหมือนคนที่หัวใจแตกสลาย  
ผมนึกสาปส่งต้นเหตุที่ทำให้เขาเป็นแบบนี้ในใจ

 

.

 

เจ็ดนาฬิกาสี่สิบนาทีของวันนี้ไม่มีวี่แววของชายร่างเล็กเจ้าของทรงผมพองฟูเหมือนรังนก สวมโค้ทสีตุ่น สะพายกระเป๋าใบใหญ่พาดเฉียงลำตัวและเคสกีต้าร์ที่ไหล่อย่างเคย

 

.

 

เจ็ดนาฬิกาสี่สิบนาทีของวันนี้ ที่ป้ายนั้นไม่มีแม้แต่เงาของเขา

 

.

 

เขาหายไป ไร้ร่องรอยให้ติดตาม ผมไม่รู้จักเขา ผมไม่รู้ว่ามีใครรู้จักเขาบ้างหรือเปล่า ผมเดาไม่ได้เลยว่าเขาหายไปไหน มีความเป็นไปได้มากเกินไป เขาจะไปไหนก็ได้ อาจจะแค่เมืองข้าง ๆ รัฐข้าง ๆ หรือไปถึงอีกฟากของโลก เขาอาจอยู่ที่ไหนก็ได้ ใกล้หรือไกลตามแต่ใจเขาต้องการ และผมไม่รู้ใจเขา

 

ผมสงสัย อีกครั้ง  
จะมีใครตระหนักถึงการหายตัวไปของเขาบ้างหรือเปล่า

 

.

 

สามเดือนผ่านไปยังไร้วี่แวว ผมพบว่าตัวเองเผลอเหลือบมองกระจกเพื่อดูว่าที่นั่งติดริมหน้าต่างตรงนั้นซึ่งเคยเป็นที่ที่เขาจับจองทุกวันมีใครมานั่งหรือเปล่า แน่นอนว่ามีคนหลากหน้าหลายตาผลัดวนเปลี่ยนเวียนกันไป แต่หนึ่งในนั้นไม่มีคนที่ผมมองหา เขาไม่อยู่

 

เขาเป็นแค่คนคนหนึ่ง เปรียบเทียบได้กับชิ้นส่วนเลโก้เล็กจ้อยที่ถ้าหายไปก็หาซื้อใหม่ได้ง่าย ๆ ทั้งที่เป็นอย่างนั้น แต่ผมก็ยังเลิกนึกถึงเขาไม่ได้ แม้ว่าภาพของเขาในความทรงจำของผมจะเป็นภาพซ้ำ ๆ เดิม ๆ อย่างการนั่งพิงกระจก สายตาเหม่อลอยออกไปด้านนอกก็ตาม

 

จะมีใครคิดถึงเขาเหมือนที่ผมกำลังเป็นหรือเปล่า  
จะมีใครอยากให้เขากลับมาเหมือนผมหรือเปล่า

 

.

 

_You’re missing from me.  
You’re missing by me._

 

.

 

คืนนี้ผมใช้เวลาว่างที่บาร์ ดื่มอะไรนิดหน่อย พูดคุยกับคนไม่รู้จัก ปล่อยให้หัวโล่ง ใส่ใจความเป็นไปของสภาพแวดล้อมรอบตัวมากขึ้น

 

เสียงกีต้าร์โปร่งคลอเสียงร้องเพลงโฟล์คยุคหกศูนย์แว่วลอยลมมาให้ได้ยิน ผมหันไปทางต้นเสียง และพบกับเขา—คนที่ผมคิดถึงเหลือเกิน—นั่งอยู่กลางสปอร์ตไลท์ เขาเป็นนักดนตรีตามอย่างที่คาดไว้ และกีต้าร์คู่ใจของเขาก็มีสภาพดีกว่ากระเป๋าเก็บมันนัก ดวงหน้าของเขายังคงเรียบนิ่ง ทว่าดวงตากลมโตกลับทอประกายถ่ายทอดความรู้สึกออกมาขณะขับร้อง เสียงของเขาไพเราะจับใจ แทบไม่มีใครในที่นี้มองไปทางอื่นเลย

 

ได้คำตอบแล้วว่าทำไมตัวผมเองถึงได้ติดใจเขานักทั้งที่ดูรวม ๆ แล้วเขาก็เป็นแค่ผู้ชายหน้าตาธรรมดา ออกจะไม่เป็นมิตรด้วยซ้ำ เขาไม่เคยยิ้มให้ได้เห็น หรือหัวเราะ หรือทำกิริยาใด ๆ ที่จะทำให้คนมองหลงเสน่ห์เลยสักนิดเดียว เพราะดวงตาคู่นั้นนี่เอง

 

เพราะดวงตาคู่นั้นนี่เอง

 

.

 

เขาใช้เวลาเพียงสั้น ๆ ในการทำให้ผมจดจำ ก่อนจะหายตัวไปนาน ๆ จนผมคิดถึงแทบขาดใจก็กลับมา

 

ช่างใจร้ายอะไรอย่างนี้  
ตัดพ้อไปก็ขำตัวเองไปในใจ คนที่นิสัยไม่ดีคือผมต่างหาก เขาไม่ผิดอะไรเลย เขาแค่ใช้ชีวิตของเขา ผมยุ่งเอง ความผิดของผมเอง

 

แต่ก็เจ็บอยู่เหมือนกันนะเนี่ย  
ไม่เป็นไรหรอก เขากลับมาแล้ว ไม่นานก็คงหายดี

 

เอาอีกแล้ว สงสัยอีกแล้ว  
ผมจะหายดีก่อน หรือเขาจะหายไปอีกครั้งก่อนกันนะ?

 

.

 

ไม่ว่าคุณจะจากไปกี่ครั้ง ผมก็หวังเพียงว่าคุณจะกลับมา

 

.

 

_You’re killing me,  
and all I wanted was you._

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a comment here or tweet with hashtag #yulatyworks. Thank you.


End file.
